My invention relates generally to the treatment and prevention of bad breath and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning odor causing debris from the human tongue. Various devices have been proposed heretofore in the form of tongue brushes, tongue scrapers, or combined toothbrushes and tongue cleaners, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,704; 4,079,478; and 3,254,356. None of these devices have, to my knowledge, gained any widespread usage, perhaps due to their complexity of manufacture and/or ineffective operation.
My invention solves the problems encountered in prior tongue cleaning appliances by providing a tongue cleaning device which is both convenient to use and effective in results, while being economical to manufacture.
Briefly stated, my invention is directed to a device for cleaning the human tongue comprising a member having an elongated handle portion and a substantially rectangular head portion arranged transversely to the longitudinal axis of the handle portion. The head portion may be rectangular-shaped with rounded ends. The head portion may carry a plurality of bristles thereon, wherein the total thickness of the head portion and bristles is less than about xc2xd inch. The bristles may be nylon having a length of about xe2x85x9 inch and clustered in groups or tufts. The tufts may also be provided as solid posts that are integrally molded with the head portion or integrally molded with a carrier plate which is, in turn, attached to the head portion. The head portion and posts preferably have an overall thickness of less than xc2xc inch. The handle portion is formed to define an angle of about 10xc2x0-20xc2x0 between the plane of the head portion and the longitudinal axis of the handle to better position the head portion relative to the tongue surface and to follow the convexity of the tongue at the rear of the mouth approaching the throat. The overall length of the device is about 5 to 5xc2xc inches.
The device also preferably carries a downwardly protruding lip along a leading edge of the head portion to act as a collector for debris dislodged by the bristles or the posts. The lip extends downwardly from the head portion a distance of about xe2x85x9 inch, i.e., the same length as the bristles so as not to interfere with their cleaning action. The device permits the user to reach the back surface of the tongue due to its arcuate configuration and permits cleaning of the back surface without causing a gagging reflex due to its thin profile. Cleaning of the back surface of the tongue is especially important in eliminating halitosis or xe2x80x9cbad breathxe2x80x9d.
These as well as other attributes and advantages of my invention will become better understood when reference is made to the appended drawings, taken with the following detailed description.